


Fire

by chaosLydia



Series: Forces of Gravity Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Let's be honest, Sexy Time, The Grand Inquisitor is the only sexy Pau'an, The rest of them are nightmares, What happens when your husband is away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia
Summary: When Thrawn is away too long, his wife's tastes reach out to another





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be clear up front. This is based on an AU role play between me and Calipsan. While tagged part of the Forces of Gravity Universe because I'm using my character Kya, this will NOT happen in the main story. You can read this as Grand Inquisitor/Reader if you like.
> 
> I got this in my mind after mine and Calipsan's RP and jotted it down. I was quite proud of it.  
> So enjoy some Grand Inquisitor love.
> 
> And we gave him the name Alexei.

_Fire_.

It had always been an important symbol in Duro culture, her adopted home. As some of the first space explorers, fire pushed their ships to the stars. It burned as part of their ‘Duro Spirit’ as they called it. It was used in all of their rituals from births to burials. The Gods words stated a fire lay in every being, illuminating the galaxy with more life than any sun.

Kya stood in the prayer room of the church, alone this night as she had been for half a year. She carefully lit the candles, watching the flames break up the darkness. With each one, she said a little prayer for each person the candle represented:

Thrawn, her husband and love, praying he had safe travels and returned to her.

O’koye, her daughter, praying her wit and strength helped her persevere.

Cass, her baby, praying he would grow into a fine man like his father.

Rukh, their protector, praying he would always keep a watchful eye over her kin.

Cad, her brother, praying he wouldn’t be reckless and die.

Eli, her friend, one of the few she truly had, praying he would continue his patience.

She paused, having picked up two more candles. She didn’t know why, but she needed to. They probably wouldn’t care, but she knew she had to think about them this night.

She lit the next candle:

For Lord Vader, her ally, praying he wouldn’t betray her, that their trust would stay strong.

Finally, she looked at the final candle and contemplated. Should she?

_Fire_.

It’s what she felt. Why now, she didn’t know. She never felt like this since meeting Thrawn, his icy skin and demeanor countering her own fiery nature. He was her opposite, her balance, her steadfast knight in blue.

But now, she felt a blaze for another. It burned her flame making a wildfire. It pained her when that man in black rejected her. It stabbed and cut, something he would probably savor in knowing she felt like this.

Hands shaking, she lit the final candle.

For Alexei, the Grand Inquisitor, praying he would stop making her burn for something she couldn’t have.

She shook out the long match and knelt in front of the candles. Statues of her Gods loomed over her, watching and judging her. Gripping her dress, Kya closed her eyes and prayed. She reached out, as Alexei had instructed, and prayed for many things.

She wanted to be a good wife, faithful and loyal for the man she loved. She begged for her loneliness to end, for the longing to cease. She prayed to be strong, for the Gods to guide her and give her the knowledge she needed to leave this deadly game.

“You know you’re practically screaming as you do that.”

Kya snapped her head up, and there he was in the window. Alexei, silhouetted from the light outside, but she could see the fire gleaming in those dark golden eyes watching her like prey.

Kya liked it, like knowing he could make her feel so weak when she fought against it her entire life.

He dropped silently to the floor and stood over her, still kneeling before him. Smiling, his sharp teeth bared for her, making her wonder what it would feel like against her skin.

Never breaking her gaze, he leaned down and seized her chin. His voice smooth like velvet, “You broadcast everything so clear, Miss Kiyanu.”

Her faced burned in his grasp, his wildfire fanning her flame.

By the chin, he pulled her to her feet, the lust becoming more desperate in her own body. She knew on his back was his lightsaber, his weapon could easily slice her down. She wanted to touch it again, yearned to feel it’s heat. 

He stepped around her, but Kya stayed frozen in her place feeling his eyes and his pressure from the Force engulfing her entire being like she was an animal about to be bid on. His cold hands rested on her back, her ears perked hearing her zipper slide down to her hips. She gasped when his cold fingers traced her skin, leaving heat and chills as they journeyed back up to her shoulders.

One continued to her hair before it ripped hard, her braid breaking apart. She hissed at the pain, the sensation warming her gut as her hair splayed over her body.

The fingers were not done. They slid under the straps of her dress and lifted. The cloth slipped off and fell to the floor.

“Oh Miss Kiyanu,” his breath on her ear. “There doesn’t seem to be anything underneath.”

She inhaled sharply as his fingers dug possessively into her sides and pulled her back against his body.

“Look at you,” his cheek pressed against her head. “Bare before your Gods, willing to defile yourself as they watch. Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she trembled at the touch, aware of his height against her small frame.

One hand brushed her hair from her neck exposing it to him like a beast. The other slid down her stomach, venturing lower and lower as her trembling body became more and more wet in anticipation.

Grasping her hair, his teeth sunk into her neck. Kya’s scream echoed against the church’s walls as his fingers claimed their place inside of her.

_Fire_.

 

Kya snapped awake, gasping and reaching for the lamp. She knocked it, but it didn’t fall to the floor. Soaked in sweat, she sat up and held her head, so vividly remembering each moment. She never remembered all of her dreams, usually pieces here and there.

But she could see it, feel it, hear his voice.

Was this the Force? Was this him manipulating her from afar? Was she a toy in his and Vader’s bigger game?

And why did she enjoy it? Her body quivered as she clutched her sheets. Why did she want it so much?

Thrawn needed to get back soon.

He had to before she did something she would regret.


End file.
